Glutton for Punishment
by Agrotera Thanatos
Summary: Beelzemon Impmon was just getting away from the pressures of life as a Demon Lord. Then, a chance encounter changes his life - but what happens when the Digimon he tries to help thinks he's out to hurt her? And what is her connection to the Demon Lords?
1. First Glances and Demon Lords

**Yes, the leading male in this story is Beelzemon as in the Impmon from Season 3. Youkomon and her Digivolutions are real Digimon, and can be found on withthewilldotnet, under Digital Monsters Almanac. It was also on withthewill that I saw a list of the Seven Demon Lords with little notes on what deadly sin they represent. Beelzemon's was gluttony. Strangely enough, I found all that out by accident. Also, this is a mix of Tamers and Frontier, with a tiny crossover cameo from another series in a later chapter. This is still at heart a Digimon fic.**

**Glutton for Punishment**

**Chapter One: First Glances and Demon Lords**

In the Digital World, Beelzemon, member of the seven Demon Lords, was just bored. Behemoth, his motorcycle (pieced back together by a few skilled Datamon), was sitting on the hill with him, simply resting. And he'd already polished his Berenjena gun. Truthfully, the Demon Lord of 'gluttony' as his 'peers' put it, wasn't as bad as he seemed to be. The Great Angels had assigned him an important job of keeping tabs on the other five Demon Lords (Lucemon still being reassembled), and since one of the Angels (even though, technically, Magnadramon was a dragon, too.) was an old friend of his, Salamon, he had agreed. The other Demon Lords didn't suspect this, though, nor did they realize that Beelzemon had two Tamers, Ai and Makoto.

But even Demon Lords needed a vacation, and Beelzemon was stretched comfortably on the grass in his 'flawed' form – a.k.a. wingless. He was perfectly relaxed. That is, until a bunch of Devimon flew by, chasing a Digimon that looked like Kyuubimon's purple twin.

"Huh…" he said, staring after the Digimon. "Either Rika dyed Renamon purple, or that's a Youkomon," he mused, thinking about the family tree's more chaos-oriented Digimon.

"Touch of Evil!" one of them shouted, sending a blast of dark energy the Youkomon's way.

"Black Blast!" the second one shouted.

"Death Cannon!" the last said.

Beelzemon was stunned at their efforts – they never did anything _that_ extreme unless the escapee was important. He also whistled in appreciation as she managed to dodge the attacks.

"Raging Light!" she shouted, striking all three with the (admittedly _weak_)light blast. "I'm not going back to that lab!" she shouted in defiance.

"You have no choice little runt," the leader said.

"Make me," she snarled.

"We wil-_argh!_" the second was cut off as Beelzemon cut through him with his Darkness Claw attack. He tore through the others and took their Fractal Codes to strengthen himself.

"Idiots," Beelzemon said. He then turned to the scared and very likely injured Youkomon. "You okay?" he asked the Champion level Digimon.

"Celestial Cross!" she shouted, hitting Beelzemon with the attack. It didn't hurt him much, but it was annoying.

"I just saved your life, and you're gonna hit me?" he said.

"Shut up!" she said. "You probably did that so you could take me back yourself! I know who you are, Demon Lord! I know your teammates still have my friends!"

"Trust me," he said. "If I wanted to kidnap you, I'd have done it."

"Leave me alone," she said, running off.

"You're welcome!" he called after her. _She was a strange one…ah, well, better get 'home',_ he thought, getting on Behemoth and riding away.

_He's right, though,_ Youkomon thought. _He could have kidnapped me, but he didn't. He seemed really…nice…which is odd, he's a Demon Lord. Epitome of all evil,_ she thought, stopping by a river to get a drink. "But that doesn't matter. I have to get stronger so I can save them," she told herself. Sighing, the young fox Digimon found a cave and slept.

In the dreaded Dark Area of the Digital World, the other five Demon Lords had met and were talking. It was a strange place, even more so since Lucemon had been trapped there. It actually sort of resembled a living space, with a portal to the Dark Ocean's beach and lighthouse.

"Ah, so Lord Beelzemon returns," Lillithmon said, sauntering up to him. She controlled lust, and was always with a scheme to pit male Digimon against all they stood for. She also spent much time……'with' the Demon Lords Barbamon and Daemon, since Leviamon was…a crocodile shaped Digimon (not that she hadn't tried), and Belphemon was either asleep or raging. And she'd only attempted Beelzemon once, but after he'd aimed Berenjena at her throat and threatened her life, she'd backed off. She hadn't asked after him since. "What'd you do outside?"

"None of your business," he said, slouching into a chair.

"So rude, Beelzemon," Daemon said.

"Shut up, Daemon."

"Lucemon's restoration is going well," Barbamon said from his cross-legged position. "But one of my other projects escaped today."

"What's your project?" Leviamon said from the pool. He was a monster that lived in water, after all.

"I came up with a plan to try and get rid of the most powerful of those Tamers. The Legendary Warriors can't be copied, and those first two groups have figured out a way to DNA Digivolve again. The _Tamers, _however, I have found potential copies for their strongest Digimon. If you would all follow me?" he said. Leviamon got out of his pool and Beelzemon got up and followed. Lillithmon did as well. Belphemon stayed behind, since he was asleep. Daemon also followed the elder Digimon into the other room.

Barbamon's quarters were strange indeed. His Digimon experiments were the cause of most of the Bakemon that existed, except for a Knightmon in one container and one Blackrapidmon in another.

"These two, in their final forms, are Chaosgallantmon, and Blackmegagargomon. My third subject, who should have been a Doumon by now, escaped this morning. I sent three of my Devimon after her, but I've not heard of them since," Barbamon said. "She was to be Kuzuhamon, chaos copy of Sakuyamon, but she ran away before we finished work."

"What form was she in when she escaped?" Daemon asked.

"Youkomon," Barbamon said. "Shame the experiments never took, but I _did_ start with a holy Digimon."

Beelzemon's shock flickered to life in red eyes and his tail gave a slight twitch. _No…_

"Something wrong?" Lillithmon asked, trying to entwine her golden claw hand with his silver clawed fingers. She, being Lillithmon and all, hadn't given up on maybe _one day_…

"Stop it, Lillithmon," Beelzemon said, jerking his hand away. "I'm just tired."

"So then why –" Lillithmon never got a chance to finish her sentence as Beelzemon began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Daemon asked.

"Burgermon Village to get some dinner," Beelzemon said. "Unlike the rest of you 'fine dining' freaks, I need good old junk food to function."

"Well, don't bring back any of that horrific stuff," Lillithmon said. "It stinks up the place, and it's horrid food."

"Yeah, Grandracmon forbid you get _fat,_" Beelzemon said, leaving on his precious Behemoth motorcycle. Lillithmon screeched in anger and stormed off to her quarters.

"I hope he locked his room," Leviamon said. "Otherwise…"


	2. Stirring Emotions

**Hah! They like each other, but are in denial!**

**Chapter Two: Stirring Emotions**

Outside, Beelzemon was wandering around. True to his word, he _had_ gone to Burgermon Village to get something to eat, and after enjoying a delicious meal served by the friendly little Burgermon, he began riding around the area. It was during this he ran into a few Digimon cowering in a cave.

"You guys all right?" he asked. They were a group of Tentomon and Palmon.

"Y-yes…" a Tentomon said. "We were saved by a beautiful purple holy Digimon. She fought the Devidramon that had been terrorizing us for three weeks. She defeated him so easily…"

"What did this Digimon look like?" Beelzemon asked.

"She was tall…..and had long silver hair. She also had a fox mask and a staff," a Palmon said.

"Thanks," Beelzemon said. He then heard a roar and a female's scream. "Please don't tell me that was what I think it was…" he said before rushing off.

"Wasn't he one of the Demon Lords?" a Tentomon asked.

Where Beelzemon wound up was seeing said fox woman fighting Devitamamon, a hideous demon Digimon that was half in an eggshell.

"Foolish idiot Digimon," Devitamamon mocked. "You don't have the strength to defeat me!"

"Of course I do! Illuminator! Celestial Cross!" she shouted, striking the Digimon. Devitamamon snarled.

"Foolish brat," he snarled. "Destroy Cannon!" he roared, hitting her with a blast of darkness. The Digimon fox screamed in agony. "Give up yet?" he mocked.

"N-never…" she said, weakened.

"Black Death Cloud!" he shouted, hitting her with a cloud of dark gas that made her feel so dizzy, and then…

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon shouted, hitting Devitamamon with two bullets. "Demon Blast!" he unleashed a massive blast of darkness that struck down and knocked out the Fractal Code of the Digimon. Beelzemon absorbed the Code and faced the fox Digimon. "You okay? He didn't hurt you too badly, did he?"

"N-no…" she said. _Wait…that voice…_ "You're that Demon Lord! Get away from me!"

Beelzemon sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Youkomon, if I was gonna hurt you; I'd have done so by now."

"I'm not Youkomon anymore," she said in a challenging voice. "I'm Kuzuhamon."

"Kuzuhamon. Okay. _Now _we're gettin' somewhere. My name is Beelzemon. Now, why were you running from those Devimon earlier?"

"I escaped from that Digimon with the mask," she said.

"Barbamon. Now, why did you escape?"

"He kidnapped me."

"Why did he kidnap you?" he asked. Beelzemon already knew the answers, but he wanted to make certain.

"Because he told me my Mega form was a 'chaos' version of one of the three Tamers' Digimon of a place called…'Shinjuku'."

"Yeah. Sakuyamon," he said. "I know them. Old…acquaintances."

"You're a Demon Lord."

"So? I was only picked because of my final form. I'm not evil. True, I'm cruel, often insensitive, harsh, mean spirited, and a bit of a pyro, but that doesn't mean I'm evil."

Kuzuhamon laughed in spite of herself. Then she winced as her injury throbbed.

"Burgermon Village is nearby," he said, noticing her pain. "Come on. I'll give you a ride there, and we'll get you bandaged up. Then we can go our separate ways. Sound fair, Kuzuha?"

"I guess…but how are we gonna get there?" she asked. _Wait…why didn't I get mad? I don't get it, I barely know him – except the fact he's a Demon Lord – and he gave me a nickname. True…he _did_ save my life…twice, and he offered to help me. But what if he just lied and wants to take me back to his friends? He _did_ say he knows some of the Digidestined, the Tamers, but…no, he still probably lied. Why does he have to be a Demon Lord, he's actually kinda cute, and…oh no! Please don't let me be attracted to him! Please don't let me be attracted to him!…………I'm attracted to him. Oh, in the name of Azulongmon, I'm attracted to a Demon Lord!_

"You okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Kuzuhamon said.

"Get on," Beelzemon said, leaning down for Kuzuhamon to get on his back.

"Why?"

"You're hurt and can't walk, Kuzuha," Beelzemon said. "So I'll carry you."

"You aren't carrying me all the way to Burgermon Village," she stated coldly.

"No, I'm not. I _am_ carrying you to my motorcycle so I can give you a ride to Burgermon Village."

"Oh," she said, climbing on. "Then let's go."

"All right," he said, beginning to run to his motorcycle. _She's really pretty – when she's not accusing me of being a kidnapping monster. Actually, she's _very_ pretty. Beautiful, actually. A goddess fox Digimon of light. Wait a minute……am I attracted to her? Oh man, why is my luck so bad?! Why do I have to be attracted to a holy Digimon?! Stranger yet…she looks just like Sakuyamon – only 100% Digimon and purple. Why am I attracted to her? I'm not attracted to Sakuyamon, but I am Kuzuhamon, _he thought as they found Behemoth and got on. Beelzemon carefully set Kuzuhamon on the bike right in front of where he sat. The Demon Lord got on the bike and began to ride to the Village. By the time they got there, Kuzuhamon had passed out from the pain._ I guess Devitamamon got her worse than she said. She looks so cute when she's asleep… but I should get her to one of the houses so we can get her medicine,_ he thought. Beelzemon picked her up and carried her into one of the Burgermon houses.

* * *

**Oh yeah, she went from Champion to Mega so fast because she went through a Warp Digivolution, skipping her Ultimate stage, Doumon. Yes, I use the American dub versions of the levels. That's because I first saw Digimon as a little kid, and said kid demands that the dubbed versions of names are used. What can I say? That's the creative part of me.**


	3. Burgermon Digivolve to Matchmakermon!

**I do not own Digimon. I really, _really_ wish I did, though. And if anyone gets confused or feels the need to point out the name (as someone always does), the title is just a joke for something that happens in the chapter.**

**Chapter Three: Burgermon Digivolve to…Matchmakermon!**

"Welcome to our – oh dear, what happened to that poor girl?" a female Burgermon said when he entered the room.

"A Devitamamon attacked her. Please, you have to help," Beelzemon said.

"Bring her in the back, I'll set up a bed," she said. Beelzemon did as asked, and a couple hours later, Kuzuhamon woke up in the room.

_Huh?_ she thought. _Where am I? It's so warm in here…I just wanna go back to sleep…_Kuzuhamon sat up when it dawned on her that she was in a strange place, bandaged up, and _warm._ "Where am I?" she asked.

"Oh, you're awake," the female Burgermon said, handing Kuzuhamon two burgers and some water. "Here, you must be hungry."

"I-I don't have any money with me…" Kuzuhamon said.

"It's all right, dear. The nice Digimon who brought you here paid for this. Handsome one, too. He brought you in here all Knightmon in shining armor and insisted you get help, that you'd been badly hurt. I do hope you're feeling better, though."

"I-I'm fine," Kuzuhamon said, taking a bite of the burger. "Where is he?"

"He's sitting outside. You should go to him; it's obvious you're a special girl to him."

"We only met today, ma'am…" Kuzuhamon said with a light blush on her face.

"Don't be silly. I can tell when a young female Digimon has her sights set on a male. I recall having that same look on my face when I thought about the one who'd later be my husband. Now take your food and go out to him, young Miss Kuzuhamon," the Burgermon said, handing Kuzuhamon her food and water and ushering her outside.

Kuzuhamon gulped silently as she saw Beelzemon eating a burger while sitting under the light of the three moons.

_Why _are_ there only three moons? We have four celestial Digimon. I guess Lady Magnadramon didn't want all that ceremony…_Kuzuhamon thought, trying to keep her mind off Beelzemon. _Ah, well. Four moons _would_ be a bit too much for the DigiWorld, and Beelzemon already looks good enough under the light of the three of them. I mean, if he looks this good _now_, I wonder……under a fourth…how would he – wait a minute! What am I thinking?! He doesn't look good! He looks……breathtakingly handsome! Wait a minute. WHAT DID I JUST THINK?!_

"You okay over there, or do you need more rest?" Beelzemon asked her.

"I'm perfectly fine," she said stiffly, walking over to his table and sitting down across from him. "Burgermon insisted we eat together, and that's the _only_ reason I'm out here, _got it?_"

"Sure thing, Kuzuha," he said, taking another bite.

"Why'd you call me 'Kuzuha'? It isn't my real name. My name is Kuzuha_mon_."

"So? It's just your name shortened. Still your name."

"You never answered my question," she said.

"It's a nickname, a name given as a show of affection to someone – even _if_ they keep hitting you with holy attacks."

"Why do that? You barely know me. Not to mention you're _evil_."

"I thought we went over that. I'm not evil."

"All evil guys say that."

"You…are an exasperating girl, you know that?" Beelzemon sighed.

"You're a selfish jerk, you know that?"

"If I'm so selfish, why'd I save your life twice?"

"You…you…" Kuzuhamon was at a loss for words and groaned in exasperation. "You're a jerk."

"You look cute when you're annoyed, you know that?" Beelzemon said.

The holy Digimon blushed crimson and took a savage bite out of her food, not trusting herself to speak. Beelzemon just chuckled and continued eating.

_He's so annoying……why's he complimenting me? And why does his laugh sound so good, too? IS THERE NOTHING WRONG WITH HIM?! He's almost perfect……just…a Demon Lord,_ she thought in annoyance.

_I wonder what she's thinking about…must be about me, the way her face is going. Man, she must really hate me. But she is really, really adorable when she's being this expressive. It's like she's never had a guy talk to her before so she can't take a compliment,_ Beelzemon thought. "So, if you treat the ones who save you as demons, how do you treat the ones who hurt you?"

"Shut up!" she said.

"I'm just saying, a 'thank you' woulda been nice. I learned _some _manners in the human world, so the only one being a 'jerk' is _you_, Kuzuha."

"You've been to the human world? Hmph, probably to enslave it."

"Actually, I've got two human Tamers – a first for any Digimon. Ai and Makoto are their names and they're little kids."

"_You_ have _Tamers_? _You,_ Mr. I-Look-Hot-Even-Though-I'm-A-Demon-Lord-And-By-All-Rights-Should-Be-A-Hideous-Monster, have not just _one_ Tamer, but _two?_"

"Yep. So…you think I'm attractive?"

"Wait – no! I didn't mean – "

Beelzemon laughed. "Thanks."

"You enjoy watching me humiliate myself, huh?"

"Actually, no. I find it funny that you can't seem to talk normal around a Digimon your own level. It's like you just hopped from Rookie to Mega in a matter of a few hours. Your mind's wavering between a child's and an adult's."

"Oh, like you'd understand," she snapped.

"Actually, I jumped straight from my Rookie form, Impmon, to this one. I think Sal called it 'Omega Digivolution'. The ability to jump from Rookie to Mega without any other forms changes in the process."

"Who's 'Sal'?"

"Oh, sorry, 'Lady Magnadramon'."

"You know Lady Magnadramon?!"

"Sure. Old friends, go way back. She's partnered, too."

"You're lying."

"Hardly. Sal's partner is named Windy, and they've been partnered since they were eight. The Burgermon have met her."

"What's she like?" Kuzuhamon asked.

"Really, really smart. Smartest Digimon I've ever met, even more so than a Datamon."

"Wow…" she said.

"So, Kuzuha, what's your story? How'd you wind up 'escaping' as it were? And who are your friends?"

"I……I……" she said. "It's a long story."

"I've got time and nowhere to be."

"Okay, it all started about a week ago…"


	4. Kuzuhamon's Past

**Kuzuhamon's past is finally gonna be revealed!**

**Chapter Four: Kuzuhamon's Past**

**One week ago**

_In a field in the Forest Kingdom, three Digimon were playing happily together. One of them was a Blackagumon, another was a Gazimon, and the third and only female was a Kudamon with her holy pipe a tiny little ornament on her tail rather than wrapped around it. A strange mutation at Digivolution, but hey. They were all laughing and having fun, as they always did._

_'Tag! You're it!' Kudamon said, tapping Gazimon on his arm._

_'Hey! Kudamon, I'll get you for that!' Gazimon shouted._

_'No way,' Kudamon said. 'No tag backs!'_

_'Then I'll just go after……Blackagumon!' Gazimon shouted, running after the dragon._

_'I'm outta here!' Blackagumon said, running away._

_The trio ran around, playing tag, until an imposing Digimon came across them. He had a long beard, a mask, a staff, and the strangest thing was he was moving by floating while sitting cross-legged. _

_'Ah, such adorable children…' he said. 'So young, with so much potential…' _

_'Who are you, mister?' Gazimon said. _

_'My name is Barbamon. I'm looking for some talented young Digimon to help me with a project. Do you know of any strong young little ones?'_

_'We're the strongest Rookies in the area!' Blackagumon said. 'You can't find any tougher than us!'_

_'Is that so? Perhaps you'd like to be stronger? There are a few Digimon in the human world that would say otherwise.'_

_'Who are those losers?' Gazimon asked. _

_'Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon. They claim they're stronger because they have human partners and can Digivolve,' Barbamon said._

_'Hah! If they need _humans_, they aren't very tough!' Blackagumon said._

_'And yet, they have Digivolved. Have you?'_

_'N-no…'_

_'None of us have, yet,' Kudamon said._

_'I can help you become stronger beyond your wildest dreams…' Barbamon said._

_'Okay!' Gazimon said._

_'Fine by me,' Blackagumon said._

_'I don't know, guys……' Kudamon said. 'Can we really trust him?'_

_'Kudamon,' Gazimon said. 'You're too suspicious. You need to lighten up.'_

_'Maybe I think it's a bad idea!' Kudamon said, her ears tilted back in irritation._

_'Come on, there's nothing we can't figure our way out of,' Blackagumon said. He'd always been the mediator of the group when Kudamon's cautious nature clashed with Gazimon's rush in headlong mentality. 'Kudamon, you're like a sister to me and Gazimon. We won't let anything happen to you, I promise.'_

_'Oh……fine,' she gave in. _

_'Looks like we're all goin', Barbamon,' Gazimon said. 'So, where _are_ we goin'?'_

_'To a special place where you'll get the power to do anything your hearts desire.'_

_'Cool.'_

_At the laboratory, the trio of children looked awed by the machines Barbamon had. Kudamon still didn't trust Barbamon, but was willing to see it out with her two best friends._

_Barbamon smirked at the innocent, trusting children. They should have followed Kudamon's advice if they'd wanted to live peacefully. But the holy Digimon still worried Barbamon – she was smart beyond her years, and didn't waste time in analyzing a situation. _

_'So,' Gazimon said. 'When do we get our powers?'_

_'Just step into one of these containers and your wishes will come true.'_

_'Okay,' Gazimon said, getting into one of the containment units. Blackagumon got into another, and Kudamon into the third. Then, the containers snapped shut and filled with a liquid. It let them breathe, think, and talk, but impaired their powers._

_'Hey! What is this?! You promised us powers!' Gazimon yelled._

_'Hm. So I did. Worry not, little one, you'll have your powers – just after I finish a few experiments.'_

_'This isn't right!' Blackagumon said. 'We have families waiting for us!'_

_'Too bad. Should have listened to little Kudamon, huh?'_

_'Told you,' Kudamon hissed at Gazimon._

_'Okay, so you were right…'_

_'Who are you, really?' Kudamon demanded of the older Digimon. _

_'I am Barbamon, one of the Seven Demon Lords. You're all going to become the opposites of the Tamer's Biomerge forms. You'll have all the power you want, but you'll work for us.'_

_'NO! Let us go, Barbamon!' Kudamon demanded._

_'No. You're going to help me, little Kuzuhamon…'_

_The children screamed as their worlds went dark._

_

* * *

_**I know full well that Kudamon's Digivolution is to Reppamon, but I wanted Digimon similar in style to the main Tamers' Digimon - dragon, animal, and light fox - but not quite. Plus, I find it a little natural that a female Kudamon would have a bit more feminine Digivolutions than a male one.**


	5. New Living Accommodations

**Again, I own nothing. Also, in response to a reviewer of mine named 'Geekgirl' (I say this _here_, because it was anonymous), there _will_ be some Tamers in this story, but only four because I'm not writing dialogue for ten people. They'll also show up in a later chapter. **

**Chapter Five: New Living Accommodations**

**Present time**

"Next thing I knew, I was Youkomon…Gazimon was Endigomon, and Blackagumon was Dinohyumon. Barbamon's Devimon assistants had slacked off and let my capsule open slightly. I managed to escape, but was trapped in this form. I was out for about an hour when we met."

"It's a good thing you're okay," Beelzemon said, slipping a charcoal-colored clawed hand into her black and purple gloved ones. Kuzuhamon blushed and looked away from him. But she made no move to move her hand away, either.

"Thank you," Kuzuhamon said. "You're a lot nicer than I thought."

"Told you," he said, red eyes dancing with light.

Kuzuhamon then, for the first time in what she felt was a lifetime, laughed.

_She's really cute when she's laughing…_Beelzemon thought. "So, Kuzuha, it looks like it's time we go our separate ways."

"But…wait a minute, Beelzemon," she began. "I don't have anywhere to stay! I couldn't impose on the Burgermon forever."

"I think I can get a place for you. I know some folks in Light Terminal. Come on," he said, getting up.

"Your motorcycle?" Kuzuhamon asked.

"My Behemoth. I'm the only person who could ever ride it and not get possessed," he said proudly.

"You really love that thing, huh?" Kuzuhamon giggled.

"Yeah. Got a problem?"

"No, not at all…" she said. Beelzemon got on the bike and motioned for her to get on. Kuzuhamon debated, and then got on the motorcycle behind him. She wrapped her arms around the taller Digimon's waist. "Okay, you can go."

"Hang on," he said. He started the motorcycle and they sped off. Kuzuha, in her sudden fright, held on really tightly to her self-appointed protector.

_He's…well muscled…_she admitted to herself. _And he's warm…strange for a Demon Lord…_Kuzuhamon tightened her grip, not out of fear this time, but so she could rest the side of her face on his back. She smiled as they sped across the world. _I…think it would be nice if we could stay like this for a while…_

_Huh,_ Beelzemon thought. _So she likes me after all. She's so kind…and beautiful…I want to stay with her, but I can't be found out by the other Demon Lords._

The two kept riding until Beelzemon came upon a castle surrounded by white flowers.

"We're here," he said. "You can let go now." _Though if you wanna keep holding onto me, you can._

"Oh. Okay," she said, looking up. "Oh, wow……it's so beautiful…" she said. "Is this the Light Terminal?"

"Yep," he said. "Light Terminal."

Kuzuhamon smiled and began running into the field, laughing delightedly at the flowers that seemed to glow under the moons' lights. She picked one of the flowers and smelled it. "This place is so beautiful…"

"Yeah…" he said. _And so are you, Kuzuhamon. _"Come on, Kuzuha, it's time for you to meet your new landlady."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Follow me," he said, striding off to the castle. Kuzuhamon followed him, and when they got into the castle, she noticed it looked like a giant library.

"Whose home is this?"

"Lady Ophanimon's," he said as a winged sphinx flew down from the balcony.

"Hello, Beelzemon," the cat said.

"Mistress Nefertimon," he said, inclining his head.

"Wait, where's –" Kuzuhamon began.

"My younger sister is sleeping," Nefertimon said. "But I can help you. My name is Nefertimon, sister to Ophanimon, and mother to Magnadramon."

"It's an honor to meet so noble a Digimon," Kuzuhamon said.

Beelzemon quickly explained the situation to the sphinx Digimon, who nodded.

"All right. You're going to live here," Nefertimon told Kuzuhamon. "You'll help me keep the history of the Digital World. I can't do this all the time anymore as I also have to be regent for my daughter."

"All right. And Beelzemon? Where's he going to stay?"

"I have to go back to the Dark Area," he said. "They might get suspicious."

"But…" she said as he left the castle. "I wanted you to stay…" she said quietly.

"He's a double agent for us," Nefertimon said. "The _only_ reason we've managed to gain as much ground as we have against the Demon Lords is that Beelzemon is helping us."

"And the only reason of _that…_?"

"His friendship with Salamon. Come along, Kuzuhamon, I'll get you set up with a room."

"Thank you," Kuzuhamon said.

Nefertimon smiled at her new charge.

* * *

**Okay, about the Digivolutions, I _know_ they aren't the real ones, but that website I frequent has little lists of the other ways you can get to said target Digimon. It's probably not all official, but it helps the Digimon fanfic authoress.**


	6. Barbamon's Plot

**This one is gonna be more Barbamon-centric (though with a slight conversation between Lillithmon and Beelzemon), and the Demon Lord we love to hate has some plans for Kuzuha's best buddies.**

**Chapter Six: Barbamon's Plot**

In the Dark Area, Beelzemon had just returned and flopped into his room.

"Hello, Beelzemon," Lillithmon said in a seductive voice. "How was the outside?"

"Get lost, Lillithmon," he snapped. "I really don't like you, and I never have."

"Don't be like that…" she said, walking over to him.

Beelzemon's eyes flashed in anger as he lifted his Berenjena shotgun at her. "If you don't leave, we're gonna have to have a membership drive."

"Why's that?" she asked.

"You'll be dead."

Lillithmon gulped out of fear and backed away.

"Go play with Daemon or Barbamon, Lillithmon. Just leave me alone!"

"Fine," she said stiffly. Lillithmon walked out of his room, and Beelzemon locked the door after her. "Man, she's a real jerk. Not kind and not _nearly _as beautiful as Kuzuhamon," he said quietly. _Kuzuha's funny and smart…though a little naïve……she's beautiful and elegant…kind…she's perfect…_Beelzemon thought. Images of the fox woman fluttered through his mind and heart, making his heart race. _Dang. I have to stop thinking about her……but I can't! She's just too……beautiful! She's too perfect…man, I really am the Demon Lord of 'gluttony', just like Leviamon said. I wanted pride, but _nooooooooo_, _Lucemon _is the Lord of Pride. I guess Leviamon was right; I am a glutton – for _punishment!_ I can't stop thinking about her……but I don't want her to be targeted! Why me?_

Meanwhile, in Barbamon's quarters, a Knightmon and a Blackrapidmon went through a final Digivolution process into Chaosgallantmon and Blackmegagargomon. Then, the capsules opened and the former Blackagumon and Gazimon stepped out of the units and kneeled before the mastermind Digimon.

"Lord Barbamon," the two of them said.

"Chaosgallantmon, Blackmegagargomon," Barbamon began. "Your companion, Kuzuhamon, betrayed the group and escaped. She wishes to bring you down and take your powers for her own. She has betrayed our trust, and wants to thwart your attempts to become powerful. You must bring her in so we can make her see the error of her ways, or take her Fractal Code and bring me her DigiEgg so we can remove her malign instincts that want to bring about your downfall. Will the two of you do this to save her?"

"Yes, my lord!" the two of them said, running out of the room.

"Interesting…" Daemon said from the shadows. "Not only did you morph them to Mega form, but you also successfully brainwashed the two of them. Why didn't it work on Kuzuhamon?"

"Simple – she's a holy Digimon. She was more resistant to the process."

"Yes, there is that. I hope that after they delete Kuzuhamon, the two of them will be enough to defeat those accursed Tamers," Daemon said.

"It'll have to be enough," Barbamon told him.


	7. Slow Realization

**This chapter contains the first _human_ of the story, but he isn't a Tamer. Rather, this is the cameo crossover I mentioned earlier. He only plays a supporting role, not a main one, though.**

**Chapter Seven: Slow Realization**

Over the intervening days, Kuzuhamon got quickly integrated to life at Light Castle. Nefertimon had brought back a human boy who'd been turned into data named Noah, and set him up in the castle, too. Kuzuha had been wary of the child at first – he was the one who created Lucemon, though, admittedly for friendship, not world domination. She's warmed up to him when she saw how he interacted with his new 'partner', Labramon. Kuzuhamon loved the castle, too. It was always beautiful, no matter the time. Night was her favorite time of day at the castle though, for it was then that Beelzemon came to be with her. They traveled to anywhere they wanted, but never the same place twice. That way it was harder for the Demon Lords to ever find them.

One night in particular brought them to Forest Terminal, where the two of them traveled the beautiful tree-lined area. After a small while, they came upon a tiny village, only seven houses, and three of them had a few Digimon clustered together in sadness.

"This is your hometown?" Beelzemon asked.

"Yeah," Kuzuhamon said. "Gazimon and Blackagumon, too. But I can never go back there…after all that's happened, I just can't."

_Her family just wouldn't understand what happened…_Beelzemon realized. He slid an arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "It's all right. They're safe. Let's go back."

Kuzuhamon looked at her village one last time, tears sliding down her mask as she fixed the image into her heart, and nodded. "Okay," she said, getting up. They left the clearing overlooking the village, and Kuzuha knew that she'd never see the place again. When the two of them got back to Beelzemon's motorcycle, she broke down and began crying, hugging the Demon Lord tightly. "It's not fair! I should have stopped them! If I had pressed the issue, maybe we all would have been saved!"

"Kuzuha, I know how Barbamon works. He would have taken you anyway. The fact you all went willingly made things easier for him, but he wouldn't have let you go – not just like that. It's not your fault this happened."

"Th-thank you…" she sniffed.

"Wanna go back to Light Terminal?"

"Okay," she said. Beelzemon picked her up and set her gently on the motorcycle, then got on himself and sped back to the castle. Once there, he left her at the doorstep as usual.

"Don't cry, Kuzuha. I've finally got everything planned for tomorrow. You'll love it."

"Thanks, Beelzemon," she said, hugging him. To think, only two weeks ago she hated this Digimon, but now she looked forward to being with him every day. Beelzemon smiled at her and left, riding away on the sentient machine.

When he arrived at the Dark Area, he checked his room for Lillithmon, then made sure the door was locked so she couldn't get in later. When he was certain of the room's security, he sat down and the events of his 'date' played over in his mind. Kuzuha's quietly voiced request to go to her home village. The look in her eyes as she saw her parents and friends' parents mourn for children who weren't really dead, just lost, and her desire to reveal herself and put an end to their suffering. Her tears as she realized she could never return to her home. Her pain as she clung to him while she sobbed. She'd been suffering all this time, and now she knew for certain that she could never have things go back to what they were. And the other Demon Lords were undoubtedly still after her.

_If those losers think they're gonna hurt _my_ Kuzuhamon, they're gonna get their butts handed to them – consequences be hanged!_ Beelzemon thought. _Wait…_my_ Kuzuhamon? When did I start thinking of her as _mine?_ How much do I care about her? Why has my philosophy changed so much since meeting her?_

Beelzemon searched inside him for the answer, and the revelation astounded the Digimon. Kuzuha had somehow, with some thought, action, or deed, gotten inside a heart he thought was pathetic. The truth was simple – he loved her. Beelzemon had fallen completely and utterly in love with Kuzuhamon. He couldn't get enough of her laugh, her smile, her arms wrapped around him as they rode Behemoth to their next destination, her platinum hair gleaming in the moonlight. He was obsessed with her. Apparently gluttony didn't apply to just food.

"And I bet she doesn't even feel the same way," he groaned, rolling over into his pillow. "Why me?"

Meanwhile, at Light Castle, Kuzuha was staring out her window at the flowers. She loved living at the castle with Nefertimon and Ophanimon, reading her way through the history of the DigiWorld, and sitting in the field of flowers.

"You okay, Kuzuhamon?" Noah asked her. Since having moved in, the former human boy had become something akin to a little brother to her. He'd had a rough life like she'd had, only for him it was six years, not merely a week. He was also in training with Alphamon, leader of the Royal Knights, and was the bearer of the custom made 'Beta Inforce Sword', a slightly less powerful replica of Alphamon's Alpha Inforce. The boy showed a lot of promise, too. He'd mastered 'Digitalize of Soul' – a major feat for someone not Alphamon – and his own attack, 'Seiken Grade Beta'. Not only that, but Noah was nearly unstoppable in battle with his friend and companion, Labramon.

It almost made up for the boy who was physically twelve, but mentally and really eighteen, for having created Lucemon.

"Yeah, just thinking about things. How was your day?"

"It was great. Labramon's getting the hang of being Cerberumon. All beware the Emerald Blaze," he said.

"Good for Labramon, making it to Ultimate level. Where is he?" she asked.

"Asleep in our room. He's tired."

"It's a good night for sleep," Kuzuha said.

"So why haven't _you?_"

"I'm……preoccupied."

"Thinking about Beelzemon?" Noah asked.

"N-no…" she said, blushing. Her face clearly said 'yes'.

"Kuzuha, I don't know how things work in this world, but on Earth…if a girl's thinking this hard about a guy, she's in love with him."

"Love? How would you know? You're still a kid."

"I was twelve when my father locked me up in the computer, so I never got to go through that phase called 'puberty'. I do know that I've seen a bunch of people interact online that act as you do. Also in movies. Besides, Kuzuhamon, I'm really eighteen."

"Um…"

"When you're locked in a supercomputer for six years, you learn how to watch chat rooms and especially learn how to watch television online. No one ever knew I was there."

Kuzuhamon laughed. "You're a strange kid, Noah."

"Thanks. But you should think about what I said," Noah told Kuzuhamon. "Well, I better get to bed. Good night, Kuzuhamon," he said, going to his room.

"Good night, Noah," she said quietly before turning back to her contemplation of the world before her. _Am I really in love with Beelzemon? But…how could I be? Ah, why is this so confusing?!_


	8. How to Confuse a Group of Tamers

**Okay, it's the moment I've been waiting for......the Tamers! However, Ai and Mako/Makoto aren't gonna be in this because at the time this chapter takes place, they're probably already asleep. There are only four Tamers in this chapter because I didn't wanna write a whole bunch of diologue for a bunch of people and forget to make someone talk. (and in case you're wondering, all their partners are at home)**

**Chapter Eight: How to Confuse a Group of Tamers**

The next night, Beelzemon picked her up as usual, but also gave her a tiny bronze pendant.

"What's this?" Kuzuhamon asked.

"I got it from a friend," he said. "Put it on."

"O……kay……" she said, slipping the fine chain over her head. She began glowing with a white light, and suddenly, where a fox priestess once stood, there was now a nineteen-year-old girl with long silver hair, with a strange necklace that looked like the top of her staff, the bronze pendant, and in an outfit of purple denim and black leather. She looked the epitome of a biker's girlfriend. "What is this, Beelzemon?" she asked, surprised her face was uncovered by the mask.

Beelzemon, while Kuzuhamon was transforming, also put on his own pendant. He looked pretty much the same as normal, only human, no tail, and he didn't have a mask. He looked for all the world like a blonde biker man. "These pendant things I got from a friend who's also a sorceress. She made these so we can take a humanoid form and go to Earth once in a while."

"E-Earth?" Kuzuhamon said. "As in, the place where the Digidestined come from, _that Earth_?"

"Yeah. Come on, Kuzuha, and I'll show you the world you've been missing," Beelzemon said, handing her a helmet. Kuzuhamon accepted it and got on the bike. He started the bike and sped through a strange portal to Earth.

In the human world they rode through the streets of Tokyo, and Kuzuhamon stared at the buildings in awe.

"Impressive, ain't it?" he asked.

"It's so strange…" Kuzuha said. "The buildings are so big……and…it's a little overwhelming."

"You'll get used to it," he said, inwardly amused at her childlike delight of the place.

"Okay," Kuzuha said, tightening her grip on Beelzemon's waist. She truly felt strange in the human form she'd taken. Her face was uncovered, and the lights slightly hurt her black eyes. She had a violet denim jacket on over a black corset-like top, and long purple leather gloves with a tiny Tao symbol on each one. Kuzuha's staff was turned into a necklace – the top part a pendant with rings on it, and the rest of it a chain. She guessed that it could turn back into a staff if she willed it enough. She looked down and noticed that she was wearing a close-fitting denim miniskirt with black leggings disappearing into violet, knee-high boots. Around her waist was her familiar belt, and when she turned around, she saw her long silvery hair flying behind her. _I guess this human form isn't _so_ bad…_Kuzuha thought.

Beelzemon's human outfit was almost identical to his Digimon one – his face, too, was uncovered, and his dark grey spikes were lessened to look like a goth's boots and gloves. His Berenjena was also stowed in a storage area in Behemoth that Salamon had programmed and built. Other than that, Beelzemon looked totally normal, wind tossing around his already messy, spiky, pale blonde hair.

"Where are we going?" Kuzuha asked.

"That's right……you've never _had_ pizza before, huh, Kuzuhamon?" he told her.

"No, I haven't. You've mentioned it before, but I've never had it."

The Demon Lord just laughed and stopped his motorcycle at a pizza place. "Come on, Kuzuha, it's time I taught you about the human world."

"Okay," she said, getting off the bike and following him in.

The pizza place was a bit loud, with groups of teens and families with little kids running around. Naturally, there was an arcade in the building.

Beelzemon and Kuzuhamon sat down at one of the tables, and Kuzuha looked around the room.

"This place is a far cry from the Digital World…" she said.

"Fun, though," he said. "Hm…I know what kind of pizza _I_ want, but you've never had it before. I better start you off with cheese."

"There are different kinds?" Kuzuha asked.

"Dozens," he told her. "Cheese is the simplest, and the one everyone starts out with."

"And you?"

"Combination's my favorite," he said before getting up.

"Huh?"

"I have to get our food, Kuzuha. That and our sodas. I'll be right back," he said, leaving.

Kuzuhamon sat at the table and waited, taking in the sights around her. Everywhere she looked, people were laughing or talking. It was almost overwhelming for a Digimon such as herself who'd never been to the human world. The place was indeed crowded, but the humans all sat at different tables, thus making walking in the room a lot easier for everyone else in the building. All in all, it was a system that worked quite well, with minimal complaint. The fox woman noticed at one table a group of young teenagers eating pizza and having a good time. At the table were two girls, one with long brown hair, and one with red hair in a ponytail, and a boy with short black hair. Kuzuha noticed a fourth plate, so she assumed that there was a fourth person.

And she was right, because at the soda machine, where Beelzemon was getting his and Kuzuha's sodas…

"Beelzemon?" a young teen boy with short brown hair and goggles said in surprise. "What are you doing here…and…_human?_"

"Oh great," he said. "Of all the pizza restaurants I coulda picked, you and your friends had to be _here_."

"You didn't answer my question, Beelzemon," he said, annoyed.

"I'm not gonna, either, Takato," the Demon Lord Digimon said. "You aren't my Tamer, and I sure as heck don't have to answer to you," he told the gogglehead. Beelzemon finished getting the sodas, grabbed both cups and plates of pizza, and took them back to his table. Takato was surprised to see he was sitting with a girl about nineteen (Beelzemon looks twenty-one in his human form) in black and violet clothes. But there was something about her…

Takato grabbed his refilled soda and went back over to his friends, still trying to figure it out.

"Something wrong, Takato?" the other boy, Henry, asked.

"Ran out of your soda?" the girl with red hair said. "It's not bottomless, you know."

"Leave him alone, Rika," the other girl said.

"I'm just saying, Jeri," Rika said.

"It's not what I was thinking about – and for the record, they _did_ have my favorite, _Rika_," Takato glowered.

"Takato," Henry said.

"Right. Beelzemon's here."

"What?!" the other three said.

"You sure it's not just Impmon?" Jeri said.

"No, it's Beelzemon. Only……he disguised himself to look like a human," Takato said. "And he's also here with someone – a girl."

"You mean to say," Rika began. "That Beelzemon is _here_, and that's he's on a _date_ with someone?"

"Pretty much. Look, they're at the table over there," he said, motioning over to where Beelzemon and Kuzuhamon were sitting, talking, and eating pizza. However, Kuzuha's back was turned to the table the Tamers were sitting at, so they couldn't see her face. She just looked like a human in her late teens who'd dyed her hair silver.

"Why is Beelzemon on a date with a human?" Jeri asked.

"More to the point, does she know who and what he is?" Henry said.

"Uh, guys…" Rika said, pulling her D-Power Digivice out of her pocket. "I don't think that's a human."

"Her hair's way too silver and pretty for it," Jeri said.

"It's not that, Jeri," Rika said, holding up her lightly flashing D-Power. The red-haired Tamer pointed it at the older teenager, and it locked on and lit up. A picture of Kuzuha in her true form holding her staff popped up. "Kuzuhamon…" Rika said.

"She looks like Sakuyamon," Takato said.

"A Mega level Digimon, she's got similar powers to Sakuyamon, only a little less powerful and a little more chaos oriented," Rika said. "But why would she be in our world?"

"They're on a date," Jeri said.

"Why would a demon Digimon be on a date with a holy Digimon?" Takato wondered. The group stared at the couple, and saw that they were laughing. And there was a look in Beelzemon's eyes that said he wouldn't trade spending time with her for anything.

"She's his girlfriend!" Jeri said. "That has to be it!"

While the Tamers talked and debated whether or not Beelzemon could care about anything in that manner, the couple in question left.

"Aww man, they left!" Takato said.


	9. Between Light and Darkness

**Once again, still don't own. I repeat: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON.  
Also, sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was at a renaissance/fantasy faire with one of my best friends ALL DAY, and then slept over at her house. Sorry for the delay.**

**Chapter Nine: Between Light and Darkness**

Outside, Beelzemon and Kuzuhamon had gotten back on the bike and left again.

"Where are we going now?" Kuzuha asked.

"It's a surprise," he told her.

They rode on for a few more minutes before he turned the bike into a forest and continued on before stopping just outside a beautiful meadow. Kuzuha looked at it in wonder, then ran off into it like a small girl would.

"So…like it?" Beelzemon asked.

"Yes, thank you!" she said happily.

And it was. The meadow was filled with flowers of many different kinds, and the sky was clear, so hundreds of stars shone in the sky along with a moon that was just about full. It was a perfect place for a Digimon used to living in natural areas to visit.

Kuzuha leaned back and stared at the sky in awe. "This place is so beautiful…"

_And so are you…_Beelzemon thought. "Well, I've seen this place a few times, and figured you might like it."

Kuzuhamon got up and hugged Beelzemon tightly, feeling extremely happy that he'd done all this to cheer her up after the previous night. "Thank you. You have no idea how happy this makes me…"

Beelzemon just smiled at her then said, "Ya know, I've wanted to do this for a while now…"

"Hm? What's that?"

Beelzemon kissed her intensely, wrapping his arms around the slender fox girl's shoulders. And then, slowly, she began returning it. The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes, and just when Beelzemon would have started something else…

"Mega Missile!" a roar sounded, and dark energy missiles struck the two down.

"Kuzuhamon! Are you okay?" Beelzemon asked.

"I-I'm fine!" she said.

"01 Crusher!" another voice yelled, attacking with three spears of darkness. This time Beelzemon and Kuzuhamon were ready, and dodged it.

"Who's doing this?!" Kuzuha yelled.

Blackmegagargomon and Chaosgallantmon appeared and landed in front of the two human-formed Digimon.

"Gazimon…Blackagumon…no!" she said in horror.

"Why did you betray us, Kudamon?" Chaosgallantmon asked. "We could have been the strongest…but Lord Barbamon says we can't have ultimate power unless we're all together."

"Yeah! We were supposed to be the best!" Blackmegagargomon said.

"He's been using us for some twisted experiment!" Kuzuhamon tried to reason. "We're nothing but his pawns!"

"You just betrayed us!" Chaosgallantmon shouted. "You traitor, you're trying to steal our powers! Chaos Shot!" he roared, attacking Kuzuha with his lance. Kuzuhamon made no move to run away, though.

"Kuzuhamon! Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon shouted, striking Chaosgallantmon's lance away. "Leave Kuzuhamon alone!"

"You……" Blackmegagargomon said. "You're Beelzemon! Why is one of the Demon Lords with this traitor?!"

"She never betrayed you, you idiots. You two betrayed _her_!" Beelzemon shouted. "If you idiots hadn't been so concerned about being the strongest, you might have realized that Barbamon's been using you!"

"He gave us power!" Blackmegagargomon challenged. "That's all that matters!"

"If we didn't have power, then we'd always have no defense against those bully Digimon in our village," Chaosgallantmon said.

"Yeah, I thought power was the only thing that mattered, too. Then I learned that some things in life are more important!" Beelzemon shouted. "Demon Blast!" Kuzuhamon's brainwashed friends were struck down by the energy.

"We'll delete you, too, then!" Chaosgallantmon said, struggling to get up.

Beelzemon snarled at the 'knight', and his eyes began glowing. "Come on…" he whispered to himself. A Fractal DigiEgg appeared around him, and when it faded, he was in his 'perfect' form. He was really unchanged, except for the metal parts of his outfit – where before they'd been dark grey, they were now silver. Also, Berenjena was attached to his right arm, and he had large black angel wings on his back – two main ones for flying, and two smaller ones for speed. His eyes had also turned from red to green. He looked every inch the Demon Lord he was supposed to be. Kuzuhamon was awestruck by his beauty. "All right you chumps, let's see you try an' take down a Demon Lord!"

"Beelzemon…" Kuzuha said.

"I'll take care of this, Kuzuha," he said, smiling at her. The Demon Lord attacked Chaosgallantmon and Blackmegagargomon, and the two were hard-pressed to fight back. They tried hard to fight him, but every attack was blocked by the Demon Lord's superior attack skills.

"He's too strong, Chaosgallantmon!" Blackmegagargomon said.

"We can take him. Besides, everyone has a weakness! Chaos Joust!" he shouted, aiming the attack at Kuzuhamon.

"Kuzuha, run!" Beelzemon shouted. The holy Digimon stood her ground and took out her staff. "That isn't gonna protect you! You still aren't strong enough!"

"It will," she said as the attack drew ever closer.

"Die, traitor!" Chaosgallantmon screamed.

"_Kuzuhamon!_" Beelzemon yelled. He felt his whole world shatter as the attack exploded and consumed both target and attacker. "No…_NO!_"

"_Reverse Izuna!_" a female voice cried out. The attack turned back and struck Chaosgallantmon, severely injuring him. "Shine Slash!" she yelled, hitting Blackmegagargomon. Kuzuha was still in her human form, and had a few scratches, but was otherwise unhurt.

"You…Kuzuha…" Beelzemon said in disbelief.

"You'll pay for that!" Chaosgallantmon yelled, attacking. Blackmegagargomon joined into the attack.

"Gazimon…Blackagumon…" Kuzuha said. "I am so sorry…Illuminator!" she cried, sending a massive light blast at them, striking the two down. "I just wish…we could go back to the village. They're mourning us, you know. They think we're dead."

"Liar!" Blackmegagargomon said.

"You're trying to trick us!" Chaosgallantmon said.

"No, I wasn't. Please forgive me…" she said before raising her staff. "Fatal Cross!" she cried, engulfing herself and her two friends in a brilliant white light. Blackmegagargomon and Chaosgallantmon screamed in agony.

"Kuzuhamon!" Beelzemon cried, sinking to the ground, world crashing in all around him.

* * *

**Dun...dun......_DUN!_ Cliffhanger! Is Kuzuha alive, or not? Here's a preview of next chapter:**

**_"Fractal Code, Digitize!"_**

**Helpful? No. _Evil?_ Yes.**


	10. Farewell Reunion

**I think the title of this chapter speaks for itself. I rather like it, actually. It was the title of a Fushigi Yugi episode, so that's where I got the chapter name from. Sorry if it's a little sappy and stuff, but this is a troubled time for Kuzuha-chan now.  
As usual, I don't own a thing, so suing me gets you nowhere. All you'll get is three cents because that's all I have.**

**Chapter Ten: Farewell Reunion**

In the light, Blackmegagargomon and Chaosgallantmon faced Kuzuhamon.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Blackmegagargomon said.

"Stop it!" Chaosgallantmon said.

"Blackagumon…Gazimon…remember our time together? Remember all the fun we had?" Kuzuhamon said.

"Kudamon…" Gazimon said, his form coming out of Blackmegagargomon's.

"We…" Blackagumon said, his form coming out of Chaosgallantmon's. "We're sorry…"

"I tried to tell you two that we shouldn't have trusted Barbamon."

"We just wanted to be powerful…" Blackagumon said.

"I guess it got out of hand…" Gazimon admitted. "How can we ever make this up to you?"

"It wasn't your fault that Barbamon set you two against me."

"But we never should have listened when he told us to!" Gazimon said, beginning to cry. "It's all our fault…we almost killed you…"

"But…why was a Demon Lord protecting you?" Blackagumon asked. "THey're all evil, aren't they?"

"Beelzemon's different. I can tell," Kuzuha said. "He protected me."

"Kudamon…" Gazimon said, crying. "I'm so sorry! We should have been better friends!"

Blackagumon also had tears streaming down his face. "You were always the smartest. It had to be from being a holy Digimon, huh? We shoulda trusted you, and now we'll never grow up together!"

"You guys…" Kuzuha said, Kudamon's form appearing out of her body. The spirit fox flew over and hugged her friends. She was also crying. "You two are the best friends a Digimon could have asked for!"

"Kudamon, the attack's gonna wear off soon," Gazimon said. "Take our Fractal Codes so we don't attack anymore!"

"Please! Let us go to the Village of Beginnings!" Blackagumon said. "If we don't…then we might wind up killing you! Barbamon's had us brainwashed!"

"I-I couldn't!" Kudamon said. "You two are too precious to me!"

"Please!" Gazimon said. "You're the only one who can purify us! If the attack wears off and you haven't, we might kill you!"

Kudamon began crying in pain as she hugged her two best friends. "Please forgive me…"

"It's all right, Kudamon," Blackagumon said. "We'll be reborn and see you again someday. Please, just don't be sad anymore. You have Beelzemon as a friend, and we saw that he loves you above all else. And we can tell you love him."

"But I love you guys, too! I've known you guys my whole life, and now…now…"

"No more tears, Kudamon," Gazimon said. "We'll be fine. We'll even remember you so we can tell your parents what happened."

"How do you know?" Kudamon asked. It was a well-known fact that only in the rarest of circumstances did a Digimon retain their memories after rebirth.

"Because we can't forget you. It just wouldn't be right," Blackagumon said. "We'll tell them what happened, and that you're happy."

"Oh, you guys…" Kudamon said. "Tell my parents I live at Lady Ophanimon's castle now!"

"All right," the two said as their spectral Rookie forms faded back into their Mega forms. The Fractal Codes appeared around the defeated Blackmegagargomon and Chaosgallantmon.

"Don't worry, guys, Barbamon won't hurt you again! Fractal Code, Digitize!" she shouted, absorbing their Fractal Codes.

And then, the last of the attack faded as the DigiEggs of her best friends left for the Digital World. Kuzuhamon had collapsed on the ground, crying hysterically.


	11. Aftermath

**Sniff. This is the last chapter of the story. **

**Chapter Eleven: Aftermath**

"Kuzuha!" Beelzemon said, running up to her. "Please tell me you're all right!"

"I-I just killed my two best friends!" she wailed, hugging Beelzemon.

"Kuzuhamon, you just saved them," he told her comfortingly. "Barbamon isn't gonna be able to hurt them anymore."

"It's not fair, though!" Kuzuhamon wailed. "I should have been able to save them! How can I call myself a friend if I killed them?!"

"Kuzuha!" Beelzemon said, grabbing her face and moving it so she had to look at him directly in his red eyes (he'd turned back into his 'flawed' form when Kuzuhamon disappeared into the burst of light). "Stop it."

"B-but..."

"They're safe now. They're safe, and it's all thanks to you. They can be reborn now and go home, Barbamon's never gonna hurt them again. Kuzuha, I know you're upset and in pain, but what you did made certain they won't continue with Barbamon's plan. You just stopped the plans of one of the worst of the Demon Lords. You're one of the bravest Digimon I know."

She sniffed and buried her face in his chest. "Thank you."

"I……love you, Kuzuhamon," Beelzemon said, revealing his true feelings at last. Whether it was for good or for ill though, he had no way of telling.

"I love you too, Beelzemon," Kuzuhamon told him, heart leaping at the fact that the Demon Lord had basically trashed all his defenses just for her. Just so he could tell her he loved her.

After a couple of hours recuperating, Beelzemon took Kuzuha back to Light Castle and made sure she was safely in her room. He explained the situation to Ophanimon and Nefertimon just before he was about to leave.

"They've been turned back into DigiEggs?" Nefertimon asked.

"Yes."

"What will you do now?" Ophanimon asked. "Are you going to leave the Demon Lords?"

"No. I'll still collect intelligence for you, but now I'm gonna make sure they pay for hurting Kuzuhamon."

"You love her," Noah stated. He'd been studying in the room while they'd talked and had gone unnoticed. Labramon was asleep at Noah's feet.

"When'd _you_ get here?" Beelzemon asked.

"I've always been here."

"Anyway…I better get going," Beelzemon said to the Digimon and Noah.

"Be safe," Nefertimon said. "For Kuzuhamon's sake as well as your own."

"Thanks, Nefertimon," Beelzemon – now back in his Digimon form – left the castle and took a roundabout road back to the Dark Area. It was all the better to not be seen.

Once 'home', Beelzemon trudged up to his room and flopped down onto the bed, shutting everyone and everything out. At least, until…

"So, Beelze," Daemon said. "Where've _you_ been all night?"

"Riding around, since this place is duller than a Numemon," Beelzemon said.

"I see. Barbamon hasn't heard from his test subjects tonight. Do you know why?"

"Couldn't tell ya. 'Course, couldn't tell ya why Barbamon does _anything._"

"I see…" Daemon said before leaving.

"Thanks for _knocking_, by the way!" Beelzemon shouted after him. "Man, we may be Demon Lords, but I think we can respect each others' _rooms!_"

As for Blackagumon and Gazimon, they were reborn in the Village of Beginnings as predicted, as Zurumon (Gazimon's Baby form) and Botamon (Blackagumon's Baby form). And, as usual, the two Baby Digimon were cared for until they were sent to their parents, all of whom were surprised to find the children returned in their Baby forms. A few days later, the two Digivolved at the same time to Pagumon (Gazimon) and Koromon (Blackagumon), and relayed the story of Kudamon to her grieving parents. It was bittersweet to know she was safe but never returning, but they resolved to be strong for her. She was at least alive, and that was good enough for them.

And time just continued to march.


End file.
